So cold, So bad, So cruel
by DilemaChild
Summary: After the angst of losing to Yugi, time and again, The cold malicious Seto Kaiba has his sights set on one of his employee's Nani, the young and beautiful EmberDuelist of Domino. but will he take it too far? Will he really get 'everything' he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, just before you come to me with "Hey i've seen this story somewhere else before", then yes, this is my story. It's a remake of my recent S-k fanfic 'Is he really just my boss?' In this one, I experimented with some of the scenarios a bit, so it's almost an alternate ending.

**Disclaimer  
**  
_I do not own the character Seto Kaiba or that of Yu-gi-oh.  
Yu-gi-oh is a respected trademark of Kazuki Takahashi  
I do however own the character Nani Taraesei_

**Chapter 1**

"Why don't you just fuck off and do it yourself" Nani screamed over the phone to her boss.  
"Because if you don't I'll fire you! And if you ever speak to me like that again your life will go with it!"Kaiba shouted in resentment.

"But I just got here!" she bawled in annoyance at Kaiba who was unreasonably cutting her vacation short.

"This task I'm giving you is more important than you or your vacation so get moving or I'll be sending agents over to personally drag you here!"

"You can't do that! I've been working my fucking ass off! And what, when I finally get a vacation you drag me back when I haven't even been here for half a fucking day!"

"Just shut up and get here. You have an hour." He said coldly.

"An HOUR? I'm in fucking Miami!" Nani screamed.

"Ok then, two hours and if you late you fired!" he said plainly before hanging up.

Nani's jaw dropped.

'How the fuck am I supposed to get to japan in 2 hours?'

She tossed her cell phone on the sandy ground next to her and lay down on the towel.

The seagulls swooped by casting rapidly moving shadows across the sandy beach. The shady palm trees trickling little spots of sunlight across her perfectly tanned body.

She sat up and sighed. "Why couldn't I be a bikini waxer or something?" she said to herself when suddenly the phone rang.

She picked it up. It was her friend Jake. "Omg! Jake, you're just the person I wanted to talk to!" she said.

Jake worked with her as one of Kaiba corps' pilots and at the moment he was a good voice to hear at a time like this.

"Listen, Jake, I'm gonna need some fast transport..." she started.

* * *

Nani was packing her stuff into a little pink and silver shoulder bag since she travelled light. 

Suddenly she heard a deep rumble.

_Must be him_ She thought as she grabbed the bag and ran out, but she froze at the doorway as she saw the Blue Eyes White Jet!  
She gaped thinking it was Kaiba but then she saw Jakes head pop up and she was on the verge of screaming.

"What the hell!" she yelped.

"I thought you said you needed fast transport?" he said smirking.

"The Blue Eyes White Jet!"

"Man, you really do need a vacation!" he said laughing.

"Where did yo-" "I stole it from that Kaiba guy." He interrupted smugly.

"You fucking idiot! You're gonna get us both fired!" she screeched.

"...How'd you get it?" she then said, her tone now curious.

"I'll explain on the way, now get in!" he said as he took her by the hand and lifted her onboard.

* * *

"Fire you? You're lucky I dont _kill_ you!" Kaiba yelled at Jake. 

"Oh, but c'mon, man it was just a joy flight and anyway, Nani needed a lift, I Knew what I was doing..." Jake said not really giving a shit that he had lost his job.

"But the fact is you had no permission to enter those Premise's! this is a business not a playground so maybe you can look up pre-school's in the phone book and get yourself a new job!"

Nani was outside the office listening. She frowned at that last part for he was the closest friend she had there.

Jake emerged from the double doors of Seto Kaibas office. He had his hands casually buried in his jean pockets and seemed cool about the whole thing.

"I told you they had tracking systems on them things..." Nani stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yea, I know. But I was dying to leave this job anyway!" he said coolly.

"But I'm gonna miss you..." she said in a soft sad voice.

"Hey you! I think Mr Kaiba clearly told you to leave the premises!" a security guard called out.

"Yea, yea, just hang on a minute will ya!" he snapped back.

"Hey, dont worry about it!" he said lifting her chin up. "You've still got Serenity, Regina, Monica and Jess..."

"Yea, I know...it's just gonna be so different without you..." she said "and where will you go now?"

"Hey dont worry, I've got my job now as a dj!" he said proudly.

Nani gave him an odd look. "A _dj_?...Jake.."

"Hey, I gotta go! I think they're calling for backup!"

He said as they both turned around to see more security coming up the hall.

"I'll call you after kay?" he said giving her a quick hug before walking off down the hall.

Nani sighed and walked into Kaiba's office to ask what this task was all about.

* * *

Nani came inwith some coffees and sat one on Serenitys desk who was sitting with her chin resting in her hands daydreaming. 

"She seems to do that a lot lately." said Regina.

"Must have a crush" Monica suggested. "Yea but who?" Regina asked.

Monica waved her hand infront of Serenitys face but no response. Serenity just sighed smittenly.

Nani giggled. "Leave her alone, we dont annoy _you_ when you daydream"

"I don't _daydream_!" Monica protested.

"Sure you dont..." Regina said as the other girls giggled. "I dont..."

They continued to gabble on as Nani just smiled brushing a strand of her dark brown hair from her face then continued on her laptop.

* * *

Nani pulled up to the drive in her black astra convertible and got out to go inside. It was late and she was tired and stressed.

She went into her room and got dressed, then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow...


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, a more kinky chapter for the kaiba glompers feel free to let me know about errors and stuff if you find any.  
I might not have read over it properly +laziness+ x.X  
Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer  
**  
_I do not own the character Seto Kaiba or that of Yu-gi-oh.  
Yu-gi-oh is a respected trademark of Kazuki Takahashi  
I do however own the character Nani Taraesei_

**Chapter 2  
**

The sun shone brightly beaming through Nani's room. Her emerald green eyes flickered open and glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. "Shit!" she hissed realising she was three hours late for work.  
She stumbled out of bed and dived for the bathroom for her morning routine.

She got dressed into her usual business outfit which fit her slender, hourglass like body perfectly. It was the only part of it she liked for the whole traditional dull outfit wasn't exactly her style but what the hell, as long as she got paid her $3000 a week it was all good

She tied her long straight dark brown hair in a simple ponytail, quickly rushed through her makeup routine grabbed her handbag and ran out the door.

* * *

Nani ran through the office to Regina who gave her an odd look. "Where the hell have you been? Sir Jackass has been looking all over for you!" Regina said referring to Kaiba.  
"Really? What does he want?" Nani said breathlessly.  
"All I know is that he wants you in his office immediately" she replied _Great I'm probably fired._  
She dumped her handbag and keys onto her desk and made her way to Kaibas office.  
_  
Oh great, now what does he want? I swear if he rants on about that fucking jet thing again I think I'm gonna scream!_ she thought to herself as she reached his office. 

She knocked frustratingly on the door and heard his petulant tone telling her to enter.

She entered and calmly walked up to his desk resisting all temptation to go off.  
"So why were you late today Nani?" seto asked in a harsh icy tone.  
"I dunno, maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night seeing as you made me stay up all night with that stupid task" she hissed callously. Seto smirked and stood up walking over to her. "I wouldn't go speaking to me like that if I were you..." he said in a deadly tone.

"And why shouldn't I? You deserve I everything you get! You cancel my vacation, treat me like trash, fire my best friend and what? Im supposed to be worshiping you?"

Kaiba suddenly shoved her onto the desk and crawled on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"Exactly" He hissed.

"Get the fuck off me you assho-"she screeched until she was suddenly silenced by his harsh cruel kiss. She squeaked in shock but lay still; not knowing how to react.

He pulled away and she realized what had just happened. She looked up at the now smirking seto Kaiba.  
He could see her perplexity, her fear but above all, her anger

You unimaginable bastard" she hissed as she struggled from his grasp but it only tightened and his smirk grew wider. It was so easy for him to hold down such a frail slender frame like hers. She had no chance against him for he had complete power over her just like he did everyone else, But he had never used this supremacy over a woman before...well at least not in this way; though that didn't worry him.

She lay glaring up at him waiting, fearing he would make a move but nothing came.  
He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you ever disrespect me like that again there'll be more to come, understand?" She could feel his hot breath on her neck which made her shiver.  
She nodded.  
"Good" he said releasing her wrists and getting off her. She got up still glaring at him as he walked back around his desk.  
"Now go." He said simply.  
Still shaken, Nani left and made her way back to her office.

"Hey, are you ok?" Monica asked seeing the shocked appearance of the approaching Nani.  
"Yea man you look out of it!" jess stated.  
Nani just walked past them and straight to her desk grabbing her handbag. "I cant fucking stay here another minute!" she murmured storming off.  
Regina ran after her and cut infront of her grabbing her shoulders. "Wait a minute what did he do!" Nani paused and stared intensely into her eyes.

He fucking kissed me ok? He fucking grabbed me pinned me to the desk and kissed me"  
Regina and the others freeze in shock. Serenity gave and envious glare but everyone else didn't seem to notice thank god.  
"W-why?"" jess stuttered in query.  
"I don't know! But its really creeping me out and I don't want to stay here any longer to find out what he does next..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba may be a little OOC in this one but no flaming me over it! I'll accept **friendly** advice and critisism only  
Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer  
**  
_I do not own the character Seto Kaiba or that of Yu-gi-oh.  
Yu-gi-oh is a respected trademark of Kazuki Takahashi  
I do however own the character Nani Taraesei_

**Chapter 3  
**

Wait!" Monica cried, "Don't go! We'll work this out just don't go leaving your job over this!"  
Nani froze and stood in thought for a few moments before turning back around to face them.

"Well, what do you suppose I should do?" Nani finally said. "How do I know that if I stay here, he won't do something to me? I mean for crying out loud its Seto Kaiba! a powerful, unpredictable man!"

"If he does anything we can just call the police and charge him for sexual harassment or something..."Monica suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Regina said "this guy had Gozaburo and the big five assassinated yet he got away with that. Do you really think the cops can do anything?"

Monica looked at Regina then at Nani who just sighed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Hey don't worry we'll think of something..." jess said putting her hand on Nani's shoulder...

* * *

Nani walked down towards her car, down the street virtually enveloped in the night's ghastly shadows. it was quiet. Empty. Not a sound was heard other than the light patting of her graceful steps.  
The moon reflected off the motionless cars parked along the road. 

"Why did I have to park so far away from Kc?" she thought.

Her instinct though, had nothing over her wariness for as she walked past a shadow concealed limousine she was suddenly caught in the grasp of a kidnapper and dragged into the back of it.

She let out a small yelp as she was thrown across the seats.  
Immediately, she backed away into the door behind her, watching the silhouette close the other one.

Breathing heavily she slowly reached behind her for the handle not breaking the gaze her and the captor now shared.

Unfortunately the door was locked.

She couldn't see exactly who it was but she could see his smirk widen through the darkness.

Suddenly she saw a glint of azure under the moonlight and she realised who it was.  
"Omg, what could you possibly want now? She snapped.

"Well, I kidnapped you for a reason didn't i?" he said in a cocky tone.

"Don't fuck with me that could be for a million reasons!" Nani retorted.

"Then maybe I should demonstrate..." he says leaning over her, staring her down with his sapphire gaze.

Upon not knowing how to react, Nani wasn't given much of a chance to even move for he had already pinned her down and locked her into yet another harsh violent kiss. She pulled her head to the side but he just grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.  
Her eyes welled up with tears; her expression only fear as he smirked down at her.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she hissed before struggling violently from his grasp but he was too strong and simply held her wrists down straddling her waist.

"Poor little Nani...whatever will you do now?" he mocked, chuckling.  
"Fuck you!" she yelled.  
Suddenly, Setos smirk turned to a deadly glare as he then suddenly back handed her hard across the face.  
She cried out at the harsh impact and put a hand to her cheek glaring up at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" she whimpered.

Seto just stared at her before finally answering..."you"  
He then lowered his head burying into her neck, kissing it.

"You won't get away with this..." she said with a trembling voice, moreover resisting a moan.

"Really now?" he scorned. "Well in case you haven't noticed, you don't really have a say in this do you? Nor are you in a position to be making an avowal like that"

Nani said nothing but continued to glare until he lowered his head once again to trail his kisses across her collarbone.  
Nani just lay still feeling powerless against him.  
She closed her eyes hoping, wishing that when she opened them he'd be gone...but no such luck.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt his cold hand slither under her top and along her spine.

'What now?' she thought...


End file.
